


Nobody's home

by Mikao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikao/pseuds/Mikao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на игру Mafia Wars:<br/>Есть люди, чья бескорыстная помощь может убить.</p><p>отсылки к "Дом, в котором мы живём" Водолея и Арибет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's home

Торанага Ёси летящим шагом вышел из чайного домика. Его вакагасира и лучшие клинки, трое из пяти известных, последовали за ним. Они прошли через мокрый по осени сад, мельком отразились в пруду и исчезли за резными воротцами.  
Гокудера смотрел им вслед. У него тряслись руки. Он глубоко, судорожно затянулся, изнывая от ненависти к себе.  
Никогда их не пойму, думал он. Сколько я здесь, девять лет? До сих пор не могу понять, когда надо молчать.  
В чайной было тихо. Гокудера представил Тсуну: как он сидит над лакированным столиком и смотрит в никуда обычным своим тяжёлым взглядом.  
От стыда Гокудера весь взмок.  
Что сделает Тсуна? Потребует палец? Отошлёт в Италию?  
Пусть это будет палец.  
Гокудера зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что из чайной выходит Рёхей и оба капо. Рёхей крикнул:  
— Эй, Ика, тебя Тсуна зовёт!  
— Сам ты осьминог, — машинально ответил Гокудера. Он задержался у нижней ступени. В полумраке чайного домика он различил силуэт Тсуны, сидящего, ссутулившись, на полу. Рёхей хотел было пройти мимо, но Гокудера схватил его за руку.  
— Как всё прошло? — выдохнул он. Рёхей аккуратно высвободился и пожал плечами.  
Внутри всё ещё пахло смесью мужского одеколона и сигаретного дыма. Тсуна был так любезен, что позволил Торанаге курить в его присутствии... а любезности Торанаги хватило на то, чтобы это позволение попросить. Вспомнив надменное лицо оябуна Торанага, его холодные тёмные глаза, Гокудера вздрогнул от ненависти.  
— Сядь, Гокудера, — сказал Тсуна. Гокудера опустился на колени и тут же ткнулся лбом в пол.  
— Я виноват, — выпалил он. — Я был несдержан и мне очень...  
— Помолчи, — устало сказал Тсуна. — Выпрямись и помолчи.  
Гокудера посмотрел на него. Тсуна был бледен и хмур, и казалось, что у него сильно и неожиданно разболелась голова. Гокудера заново увидел, как он молод, какие у него тоскливые карие глаза. Этот ублюдок Ёси торговался и увиливал полные три часа, и Гокудера представить не мог, чего Тсуне стоило оставаться вежливым всё это время.  
В саду капала вода. По полу тянуло сквозняком. Гокудера дотянулся до створки сёдзи и тихонько задвинул её.  
— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Я должен был сдержаться. Но этот жопоголовый мудак провоцировал нас, ты ведь видел! Он оскорбил тебя!  
— Он не оскорблял меня. Он указал на недостатки нашей финансовой политики.  
— Это было грубо!  
— По-своему он бы прав. Он знает меньше, чем думает. Стоило проигнорировать его, показать, что он ошибается, и он бы потерял лицо. Но когда ты вскочил и начал орать...  
Гокудера похолодел от стыда. Тсуна вздохнул, потёр лоб.  
— Я переключил его внимание, — сказал он. — Я использовал твою реакцию и убедил Ёси, что у нас проблемы в Гонконге, и теперь он не будет копать там.  
— А он мог? — удивился Гокудера. Через шанхайские, гонконгские и сингапурские подставные фирмы Вонгола оперировала золотом.  
— Он уже начал.  
— И что теперь?  
Тсуна потрогал чайник и поморщился, обнаружив, что тот холодный.  
— Мы опрокинем его, — сказал он и улыбнулся, глядя Гокудере в глаза. — Твоя вспыльчивость бывает полезна. Но... Япония не для тебя.  
Гокудера смотрел в пол. Ему показалось, что доски должны треснуть, или крыша обвалиться на голову — но ничего не происходило. Было тихо. Где-то пела иволга.  
— Не отсылай меня, — прошептал он. Это было слишком неожиданно и ударило слишком сильно; Гокудера знал, что говорит как ребёнок.  
— Гокудера, тебе ведь не нравится здесь.  
— Я должен быть рядом с тобой.  
— Ты должен быть там, где будешь приносить пользу Семье, — рассудительно сказал Тсуна. Гокудера мельком подумал о синих холмах Палермо и задавил эти мысли, как ростки чего-то хрупкого.  
— Не отсылай меня, — сипло повторил он. — Пожалуйста. Я полезен и здесь!  
Тсуна перегнулся через столик и взял Гокудеру за плечо. Гокудера осёкся и притих; ладонь Тсуны была лёгкой и такой горячей, что её жар чувствовался сквозь пиджак и рубашку. Спокойный янтарный взгляд пригвождал Гокудеру к месту.  
Я должен протестовать, — подумал Гокудера.  
— Ты вырос в Италии, — заговорил Тсуна. — Ты всю Сицилию знаешь в лицо. Это ты свёл меня с Джонатаном и Гвали, взял за яйца «Пар-Кон» и приватизировал порты в Неаполе. Италия — твоя страна, как Япония — моя. Здесь ты теряешь время. Сколько сделок для Вонголы ты мог бы заключить, проведи осень в Палермо?  
Гокудера попытался улыбнуться. Он понял, что упустил тот момент, когда можно было что-то исправить. Только женщины и слабаки давят на эмоции; и Гокудера, внутренне обмирая, сказал:  
— Ты здесь. Я хочу остаться с тобой.  
Тсуна пожал плечами.  
— Мне жаль. Мы решили?  
Ты решил, подумал Гокудера.  
— Я не могу согласиться, — тяжело сказал он. — Но если это приказ...  
Тсуна кивнул. Гокудере не верилось, что Десятый может быть так жесток; а ещё он смутно понимал, что эта жестокость — ещё одна черта Японии, и её можно осознать, но не принять сердцем. Никогда.  
— Гокудера, это не наказание и не оскорбление, — озабоченно сказал Тсуна. — Это... как бы выразился Хибари, это грамотное расположение кадров.  
Гокудера молчал. Тсуна вздохнул, упёрся ладонями в бёдра.  
— Я что, должен упрашивать тебя?  
Гокудера опомнился:  
— Нет. Конечно, нет. Я всё понял.  
Тсуна ещё некоторое время вглядывался в его лицо, и взгляд этот был нехорошим. Наконец, он встал.  
— Ненавижу Синагаву, — рассеянно сказал он и вышел в мокрый сад.

Тсуна поехал в первой машине с Романо.  
Гокудера сел на пассажирское место рядом с Рёхеем. Рёхей криво, озадаченно улыбался, скосив серые глаза; он пристроился в хвост «Ауди» Романо и спросил:  
— Настучал тебе Тсуна?  
Гокудера молчал. Рёхей засмеялся, хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Не кисни. Это же Тсуна. Ты орёшь, а он паникует, что кто-то обиделся. К вечеру забудет.  
У Гокудеры стиснуло горло.  
— Не забудет, — сказал он. — Я улетаю в Италию.  
Рёхей осёкся, осторожно спросил:  
— По делам?  
В бизнес он не лез. Человек весёлый, честный и непреклонный, он контролировал силовиков и работал с полицией в лице Хибари. Гокудера подозревал, что большую часть тех дружеских связей, которые наладил Рёхей, он наладил непроизвольно.  
— По делам, — согласился он. — Десятый отослал.  
Рёхей изумлённо покрутил головой.  
— Ничего себе.  
— Да уж.  
— А ты не рад? — вдруг спросил Рёхей, и Гокудера поразился:  
— Чему рад?!  
— Как — чему? Вернёшься на родину, всё такое...  
— Рёхей, ты охренел? Какая родина?! Я здесь нужен! Я его консильери!  
— Ты не вакагасира, — мягко сказал Рёхей. — Хибари, хоть и коп, и то больший вакагасира. Хуёвая у нас организация, Ика, и Тсуна правильно делает, что распихивает всех по углам.  
— О чём ты?  
Рёхей постучал его пальцем по макушке, и Гокудера недовольно мотнул головой.  
— Там в Италии сидят какие-то левые хмыри, — сказал Рёхей. — Половина ещё со времён Девятого, другие — новенькие, которых Тсуна в глаза не видел. А здесь крутятся все его друзья, и, скажу я тебе, для одного клана у нашего оябуна слишком много друзей.  
— Глупости говоришь, — зло сказал Гокудера. — Как может быть слишком много друзей?  
— В бизнесе друзей вообще быть не должно.  
— Мы Семья!  
Рёхей посмотрел на него с жалостью.  
— Как вы, европейцы, дела ведёте?  
Гокудера отмахнулся от него.  
— Отлично, — горестно сказал он. — Ты мне не друг. Мы акулы бизнеса! Хочешь, я тебе ногу отгрызу?  
— Обиделся, что ли? — удивился Рёхей. — Друзья мы, друзья. Но ты пойми, как трудно Тсуне. Он у тебя математику списывал, а теперь должен решать, где и как тебе работать.  
— Я был готов к этому, — хмуро сказал Гокудера.  
— Тогда я не понимаю, в чём проблема.  
Гокудера отвернулся к окну. Мимо нёсся пригород Токио. Море уже скрылось из виду. Виднелись зелёные, поросшие густым лесом холмы; дома на выезде из Синагавы были похожи один на другой — аккуратные и серые, изредка — с деревянными террасами и черепичными крышами; и везде — маленькие бледные люди, темноглазые, с гладкими невыразительными лицами, и так Гокудеру вдруг повело, так ему захотелось увидеть жаркий белостенный Палермо, услышать громкую энергичную речь с гортанным южным акцентом, пройти по кирпичным галереям и старинным площадям над покойницкими катакомбами — так его сдавила тоска, что он спрятал лицо в ладонях и зарычал, как больная собака.  
Рёхей, не отрывая взгляда от дороги и не удивляясь — или просто не подавая вида, кто этих японцев знает! — потрепал Гокудеру по загривку.  
— Вали в Италию, Ика. Тебе надо, я же вижу.  
Гокудера выдохнул. Его отпустило. Широкая ладонь Рёхея оставила приятное тепло, и Гокудера, смутившись, пригладил волосы.  
— Кто вместо меня?  
Рёхей пожал плечами.  
— Кто-нибудь такой же умный.  
— Ламбо? — предположил Гокудера, и они засмеялись.  
Так бы всё и решилось, но канал прогнозов обещал туман над всеми южными районами Токио.

Вечером Гокудера, взъерошенный после душа и с лэп-топом в руках, стоял у дверей в кабинет Тсуны. Пахло быстрорастворимой лапшой.  
Опять травится химией, — подумал Гокудера и постучал.  
— Заходи, — крикнул Тсуна. Открыв дверь, Гокудера наткнулся на тревожный изучающий взгляд. Тсуна, скрестив ноги, сидел в широком офисном кресле; в руках у него дымилась и остро пахла пиала с лапшой.  
— Может, тебе нормальной еды принести? — предложил Гокудера. Тсуна помотал головой.  
— Там всё?  
Гокудера положил лэп-топ на стол.  
— Почти всё. Скажи, кого поставишь на моё место, я должен поговорить с ним.  
Тсуна уткнулся носом в пиалу, стал наматывать лапшу на палочки. Гокудера, изучивший его лучше самого себя, видел, как ему тягостно разговаривать о замене; ясно было, что он весь день думал об этом, а теперь хочет остаться в одиночестве, ужинать и смотреть игровые шоу.  
Чёрт, как будто это я раздул из мухи слона, — подумал Гокудера. Говнюку Торанаге стоило наподдать хороших пинков, но я сдержался — и что получил взамен? Посыл в долгое путешествие, вот что!  
— Я пока не знаю, кого поставлю, — сказал Тсуна своей лапше. Гокудера закатил глаза. Иногда Десятый вёл себя как ребёнок.  
— Какие предположения?  
— Хибари был бы идеальным решением, — неохотно ответил Тсуна. — Но он не оставит полицию. Ямамото... ты сам знаешь.  
— Так кто?  
— Есть один хороший аналитик...  
Гокудера подумал, что ослышался.  
— Аналитик?  
— Ну да.  
— Не Хранитель?!  
— Мне нужен вакагасира, а не хранитель.  
Гокудера оглянулся, словно призывая невидимых свидетелей ужаснуться вместе с ним, и заходил туда-сюда. Некоторое время он не находил слов. Наконец он сдавленно, сквозь зубы, сказал:  
— Ты не можешь доверить дела Семьи чужаку. Консильери — это не просто бухгалтер или херов секретарь!  
— Я знаю! — рявкнул Тсуна. — Мне нужен ты, но умеющий вовремя заткнуться, вот и всё!  
Гокудера побелел и окаменел лицом. Тсуна подышал, успокаиваясь.  
— Прости.  
— Да ничего, — бесцветно сказал Гокудера. — Ты прав.  
Тсуна нахохлился в своём кресле. Гокудера отстранёно заметил, как электрический свет ложится на гладкую кожу его голых рук. В свои двадцать три Тсуна был сильным, жилистым, с угловатыми плечами; движениями он неосознанно подражал Реборну. Он мрачно спросил:  
— Когда улетаешь?  
— Завтра утром.  
— Удачи в Италии.  
Гокудера кивнул. На пороге кабинета он остановился и сказал:  
— Если что... в общем, если твой новый парень что-то не поймёт, пусть просто позвонит.  
— Иди спать, — устало сказал Тсуна. Гокудера выпал в коридор и на негнущихся ногах пошёл в свою комнату.

 

Не было ещё и полуночи, поэтому в особняке шумели, а деревянные перекрытия не глушили звуков. Гокудера слышал густой смех и сдавленно выкрикиваемые обрывки анекдотов из крыла клинков. Он вошёл в свою полутёмную комнату, включил лампу на столе. В голове было пусто и тяжело, хотелось напиться. Он сел на кровать, уткнулся лбом в колени, словно чувствовал приближение обморока, и в ушах у него зазвучал палермский прибой, и закричали чайки, и загудели протяжным басом катера и баржи, заплывающие в порт с материка. Он увидел, как синеет небо, и ощутил запах раскалённого полуднем камня; лохматые пальмы шелестели на ветру, и солнце сияло из-за кирпичных соборных стен, кидая прохладные тени на просторные лестницы и чистые, шумные фонтаны.  
Сицилия жила в его сердце; все эти годы, минута за минутой, она была спрятана за множеством важных вещей — а казалось бы, что может быть важнее, чем взгляд из прохладной галереи в синее небо над площадью.  
На первом этаже всё смеялись.  
Гокудера встал, вытащил чемодан из-под кровати. Он стоял над ним, смотрел в пустое чемоданье нутро и прикидывал, что забирать с собой, когда от стены сказали:  
— Так, значит, я ошибся комнатой?  
Гокудера в развороте выдернул глок из наплечной кобуры и выстрелил на звук голоса; бахнуло, с шуршанием осыпалась штукатурка. Гокудера упал за кровать, поднял дуло глока к потолку.  
— Кто здесь? — крикнул он, и тут зажёгся свет. Гокудера заморгал, растерявшись.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал Мукуро и сел на кровать. Гокудера ошалело взглянул на его затянутое брюками бедро, оказавшееся прямо перед носом, и откатился подальше.  
— Ты, — прохрипел он, — ты что здесь?..  
— Я в гостях.  
Гокудера огляделся и спросил:  
— У меня в гостях?!  
Мукуро — высоченный, худой и улыбающийся, — посмотрел на Гокудеру, как на идиота.  
— У Десятого Вонголы. Я ошибся комнатой.  
— Ну так вали отсюда, — неприветливо сказал Гокудера, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Грубый ты, — сказал Мукуро. — Где извинения?  
— За что?!  
— Ты в меня стрелял.  
— Ты вломился в мою комнату!  
Мукуро спихнул чемодан с кровати на пол и улёгся, задрав ноги. Гокудера задохнулся от такой наглости. Чувствуя, как нарастает бешенство, он обежал кровать и потыкал дулом глока Мукуро в щёку.  
— Ты что, спать здесь собрался? — страшным шепотом спросил он. Мукуро потянулся, выставив голое бледное пузо, и заложил руки за голову. Он сказал утомлённо:  
— Я летел восемь часов. Имей совесть, Гокудера Хаято.  
— Да вы сговорились, блядь! — заорал Гокудера и выстрелил. Мукуро дёрнулся от громкого звука. В покрывале рядом с его ухом задымилась дыра от пули. Он медленно сел и пристально посмотрел на Гокудеру. Под его разноцветным взглядом тот нахмурился, встал расслабленно, но устойчиво. Драться теперь, подумал обречённо. Но Мукуро вдруг засмеялся, блестя очень белыми зубами, и одним движением плеч скинул стилягскую куртку с погонами и воротником-стойкой.  
— У Хранителя Урагана проблемы? — спросил он и лёг на подушки — длинный, костистый, похожий чем-то на Шарлотту Ремплинг тех лет, когда она танцевала в мужских брюках и фуражке нацистского офицера. — Он не оправдал надежд Десятого Вонголы?  
— Заткнись, — процедил Гокудера.  
— Дурак, — с удовольствием сказал Мукуро. — Истерик. Гайдзин в Японии — жалкое зрелище. Скажи мне, Гокудера Хаято, как можно было остаться гайдзином, прожив здесь десять лет?  
Гокудера взялся за лоб и постоял так с обречённым видом.  
— Какие все умные, — сказал он. — Делай что хочешь, мне надо собираться.  
Мукуро смотрел на него с подушек, щурясь, как кот. Гокудера поднял чемодан, распахнул шкаф и, не приглядываясь, стал выкидывать вещи.  
— Командировка? — предположил Мукуро. — Дела Семьи? Дела вашей блядской мафии?  
Гокудера удивился, как непривычно прозвучало итальянское слово. В Японии не было мафии, в Японии были якудза. И Тсуна был не доном, а оябуном.  
На самом деле это всё неважно, думал Гокудера. Это обрядности и церемониалы, великое множество которых ничем не оправдано. Названия не отражают сути вещей. Вожак остаётся вожаком, как его ни назови, а подчинённые должны повиноваться, даже если они его родичи или друзья. Дело не в Десятом и не в его жестокости, а только во мне, потому что я облажался.  
— Поделись идеей, Гокудера Хаято, — простонал Мукуро.  
— А?  
— Тебя осенило. Ты уже вторую минуту пялишься в пустой чемодан.  
Гокудера обнаружил безнадёжно измятую рубашку в своих руках и отшвырнул её.  
— Я идиот, — сказал он, и Мукуро нехорошо обрадовался:  
— Блестяще!  
Гокудера оставил чемодан и ушёл искать сигареты.  
— Это что-нибудь меняет? — спросил он. — Ну, то, что я понял, что я идиот?  
— Ты на пути к Будде.  
— Я не буддист.  
— Забавно. Десятый Вонгола тоже не буддист.  
Гокудера запоздало удивился:  
— Ты зачем разделся?  
Мукуро, подняв задницу и сопя, стягивал с себя узкие брюки. Гокудера тяжёлым взглядом упёрся в его круглый зад и промежность, обтянутую чёрными боксёрами.  
— Я буду спать, — пропыхтел Мукуро. — Люди раздеваются, когда спят на настоящей кровати.  
Он скинул брюки и куртку на пол. Синели изрытые шрамы на его запястьях, животе и лодыжках. Гокудера вспомнил, как выглядел Мукуро после Вендикаре, и ему расхотелось выгонять его.  
— Продолжай собираться, — сказал Мукуро. — Ты мне не мешаешь.  
Гокудера, не отвечая, остервенело курил в окно. Мукуро громко вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и раскинул ноги.  
— Иди сюда, — коварно позвал он. — Утешу.  
Гокудера подавился дымом.  
— Пошёл ты, — прокашлял он, смаргивая слёзы. — Придурок.  
Мукуро, не меняясь в лице, помял член сквозь трусы. Согнутые его ноги молочно белели в свете настольной лампы. Гокудера так засмотрелся, что даже про сигарету забыл. Мукуро сунул ладонь под резинку трусов, вытянулся и глубоко, с удовольствием, вздохнул. Гокудера немедленно озверел.  
— Не смей дрочить при мне!  
— Я люблю дрочить, когда собираюсь спать.  
— Блядь! — взревел Гокудера. — Мне надо подумать, а ты тут свой конец дёргаешь!  
Мукуро, жмурясь и кусая губы, двигал рукой в тесных трусах. Гокудера увидел мокро блестящую головку его члена и отвернулся. Некоторое время было тихо.  
— О чём подумать? — задыхаясь, спросил Мукуро.  
— Я не хочу уезжать, — глухо сказал Гокудера. — Мне нужно остаться.  
Голос Мукуро, и так низкий, теперь звучал, как рычание большой кошки.  
— С Десятым Вонголой?  
Гокудера оскалился, вдавил сигарету в пепельницу.  
— Да. Что мне сделать, чтобы остаться?  
Мокрые хлюпающие звуки стали громче; Мукуро дышал всё быстрее, его волосы с сухим шорохом мели по подушке. Гокудера, злясь, поправил налившийся член.  
— Убей Торанагу, — выдохнул Мукуро и застонал. Гокудера медленно обернулся. Мукуро, покрасневший и взмокший, тяжело дышал и лениво скользил кулаком по головке. Сперма блестела на вздрагивающем животе. Белокожий и длинноногий, с сияющими глазами и испариной на ключицах, он был очень красив. Гокудера раздражённо подумал, что в ближайший час ему светит знакомая всем мужчинам походка «посиневших яиц».  
— Откуда знаешь о Торанаге? — спросил он. Мукуро презрительно поднял брови. — Ладно. Я не могу убить его.  
— Почему нет? Он доставляет проблемы.  
Гокудера засмеялся против воли.  
— Ты все мозги выдрочил. Я не могу просто пойти и убить главу клана, который держит Синагаву и Ота.  
Мукуро презрительно сморщился и закрыл глаза. Заснул, — решил Гокудера. Он отвернулся и стал подбирать разбросанные по полу вещи. Вновь накатила тоска, и он подумал — может, поговорить с Десятым ещё раз завтра с утра?..  
Что-то холодное и острое резануло его по щеке. Гокудера отшатнулся, влетел рёбрами в подоконник и взвыл от боли. Обернувшись, он увидел Мукуро; увидел свет, точками сияющий на иглах его трезубца. По щеке потекло тёплое, закапало на воротник.  
— Зато я могу, — улыбаясь, сказал Мукуро. Его глаз сиял, как неоновая лампа, и бросал отблески холодного красного света на лицо.  
Гокудера потрогал порез и с отвращением пробормотал:  
— А ещё он дрочил в моей постели.  
Мир закрутился и пропал в темноте.

— Сейчас два часа пополуночи, и я, Сатоши Кога, желаю всем неспящим бодрой ночи!  
— Благодарю, — прошептал Гокудера. Он уже несколько минут лежал лбом в руль и не мог пошевелится. Кружилась голова. Ныло в спине, и грудь болела, как от удара. Громко застонав, Гокудера откинулся на спинку кресла и осторожно ощупал себя. Переломов он не чувствовал.  
— Говнюк, — пробормотал он, думая о Мукуро. За окнами машины стояла ночь, просвеченная редкими фонарями; тянулось пустое мокрое шоссе, лес с одной стороны и река — с другой. Кривясь, Гокудера вылез наружу и огляделся. Местности он не узнавал.  
— Мукуро? — позвал он. — На кой хер ты притащил меня сюда?  
Кто-то заорал из багажника. Гокудера подпрыгнул от неожиданности. В багажнике забились и снова заорали. Гокудера крадучись обошёл машину и замер, озадаченный.  
— Кто там? — спросил он. В багажнике булькали и хрипели. Гокудера похлопал себя по карманам, не нашёл сигарет и зарычал от злости. — Заткнись! — рявкнул он человеку в багажнике и пнул «Ауди» по колесу. — Заткнись, мать твою, или я буду в очень плохом настроении, когда открою эту колымагу!  
Человек затих. Гокудера походил туда-сюда, успокаиваясь. Морось оседала на его волосах; он замерзал. Окончательно придя в себя и покрывшись гусиной кожей, он вернулся к машине и решительно открыл багажник.  
Внутри лежал связанный, с заклеенным изолентой ртом, Торанага Ёси. С руками, связанными за спиной, и коленями, подтянутыми к груди, он не выглядел так важно, как прошлым днём в ресторанном саду Синагавы. Но смотрел он волком и рвался из верёвок, не жалея запястий; Гокудера рассматривал его с невольным уважением.  
— Ничего не помню, — сообщил он Ёси. — Как мы с Мукуро ухитрились выкрасть тебя? Куда он тебя привёз? И что мне, блядь, с тобой делать?  
Ёси зарычал сквозь изоленту. Гокудера заметил, что у него сломана рука.  
— Лучше тебе не двигаться, — сказал он и захлопнул багажник.  
Дождь усиливался. Гокудера влез в машину и выключил радио. Вода стекала по лобовому стеклу. Гокудера барабанил по рулю и смотрел в ночь; в голове не было ни единой мысли. Ёси снова начал глухо подвывать.  
— Наверное, меня кто-то проклял, — глубокомысленно заключил Гокудера.  
За лобовым стеклом что-то мелькнуло. Затем по крыше машины зацокали чьи-то маленькие когти. Гокудера вылез и увидел белую, в чёрную крапинку, сову. Сова искалась под крылом и на Гокудеру не смотрела.  
— И что мне с ним делать? — спросил Гокудера. Он замёрз и хотел спать; на злость не хватало сил.  
— Свози в парк и купи сладкой ваты, — ответил сова-Мукуро. Слова звучали в неприятном несоответствии с движениями клюва. — Но лучше выкинь в реку.  
Гокудера задумался. С его волос капало.  
— Зачем тебе это? — наконец спросил он. Сова-Мукуро в упор посмотрел на него круглыми разноцветными глазами.  
— А ты тупой, да?  
— Наверное, — покладисто признал Гокудера. — Так зачем?  
— Если ты убьёшь Ёси, Вонгола сожрёт его клан. Если ты будешь стоять на месте и дождёшься погони, то Ёси спасут, тебя убьют, а затем оба ваших клана станут резать друг друга. В любом случае случится что-то весёлое.  
Гокудера посмотрел на пустую дорогу.  
— Погоня?  
— Естественно.  
— Блядь, — сказал Гокудера и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Блядь, блядь, блядь!  
Сова-Мукуро ухнул. Гокудера рванулся было поймать его, но тот шарахнулся, свалился со скользкой крыши и, тяжело хлопая крыльями, улетел в дождливую ночь.  
Гокудера остался один на один со связанным Торанагой Ёси.  
— Так, — сказал Гокудера и вернулся к багажнику. Ёси при виде него замолчал, попытался перевернуться коленями вверх. Гокудера за грудки рубашки вытащил его наружу и уронил на мокрый асфальт. Ёси ударился сломанной перетянутой рукой и закричал сквозь ленту. Гокудера вздёрнул его за шиворот и тряхнул.  
— Слушай меня, — сказал он. — Слушай и не ори, иначе я отрежу тебе уши.  
Ёси замолчал. Даже мычать от боли перестал. Он был молодой, не старше тридцати, и у него было красивое злое лицо. Он гораздо больше походил на оябуна крупного клана, чем Тсуна. Гокудера невольно представил: а если бы Десятого похитили вот так же, сломали руку, затолкали в багажник, а потом грозились убить на пустынной дороге?..  
Ёси начал дрожать. По его лицу медленно разливалась зеленоватая бледность.  
— Ты узнаёшь это место? — спросил Гокудера. Ёси кивнул. Гокудера подцепил угол клейкой ленты и оторвал её. Ёси дёрнулся и задышал открытым ртом. — Где мы?  
— Канагава. Где-то около Иокогамы.  
— Как я выкрал тебя?  
Ёси покосился. Гокудера врезал ему по затылку:  
— Отвечай, когда спрашивают!  
— Мы были в дороге, — с усилием выговорил Ёси. — Ты подорвал первую машину и обстрелял вторую. Убил всех моих клинков.  
Силён Мукуро, — подумал Гокудера.  
— Чего хочет Вонгола? — с холодной яростью спросил Ёси. Гокудера пожал плечами:  
— Это знает только мой босс.  
Он затолкал Ёси обратно в багажник. Ёси молчал и отчётливо дрожал. Когда Гокудера собирался захлопнуть крышку, Ёси вдруг рывком перегнулся через борт и сблевал на асфальт.  
— Тебя что, по голове били? — спросил Гокудера, но Ёси уже упал на дно, застеленное ковролином, и закрыл глаза. Лицо у него было неподвижное, как у мертвеца. Гокудера, чувствуя себя гаже некуда, сел было за руль, но, не сдержавшись, обшарил машину, надеясь отыскать плед или забытый кем-нибудь плащ. Машина была пуста. Гокудера тронул её вверх по шоссе. Ему нужно было найти телефон. С собой у него не было ни оружия, ни денег: Мукуро, как и любой иллюзионист, не нуждался в лишнем балласте.  
Гокудера не представлял, как Тсуна сможет решить эту проблему. Похищенный оябун чужого клана и убитые бойцы — не тот случай, где можно обойтись денежной компенсацией... особенно в Японии. После сегодняшней ночи Гокудера готов был поверить, что Тсуна отдаст его жизнь в качестве извинения.  
Якудза всегда так делают, разве нет? Гокудера много раз видел подобное. Он помнил парня, которого забили бамбуковыми палками за то, что на переговорах его босса у него зазвонил телефон. До сих пор он не думал, что такое может произойти в Вонголе... но жизнь меняется, и меняется круто.  
Судя по звукам, Ёси снова блевал. Гокудера надеялся, что тот не захлебнётся собственной рвотой.  
Когда он заворачивал за поворот, на пустынной дороге далеко позади вспыхнули чужие фары.  
Гокудера, не желая приглядываться, прибавил скорости. Дорога стелилась между холмами, и не было видно ни намёка на город. Машины позади ехали слишком быстро даже для пустынного ночного шоссе. Гокудера, чувствуя дурнотный холод в животе, втопил педаль газа; шоссе ложилось под колёса, мокрое, скользкое, и оно вдруг словно вильнуло в сторону; машину стало заносить. Как всегда бывает в такие моменты, Гокудера чувствовал всё её тяжёлое механическое тело, как своё: он чувствовал, как кренит вбок задние колёса, как центробежные силы закручивают машину вокруг своей оси. Закричав, он до боли в запястьях вывернул руль и попытался затормозить. Машину швырнуло вперёд и вбок, она встала на оба правых колеса и медленно, мучительно медленно перевернулась через обочину на земляной откос. Гокудеру выкинуло из кресла водителя, он ударился головой о потолок, а затем — о лобовое стекло. Машина, грохоча, как пустая жестянка, скатилась на перепаханное поле и застыла брюхом вверх. Крутились колёса, торчали распахнувшиеся двери, похожие на сломанные надкрылья насекомого.  
Шум моторов приближался, на асфальте стали концентрироваться круги света от фар.  
Гокудера вывалился из машины на жирную мокрую землю. Из сломанного носа текло, заливалось в горло. Захлёбываясь и кашляя, Гокудера пополз в темноту. Земля налипла на руки и одежду, скользила между пальцев. Что-то мешало двигаться, Гокудера не мог сообразить, что, а затем под левое колено попал камень, и Гокудера упал лицом вниз, закричал, срывая горло. Нога горела огнём. Он перевернулся, скуля, прищурился в темноте. Ничего не было видно, и он полез руками, наощупь. Наткнулся на что-то торчащее и скользкое, от чего толчками расходилась боль. Поняв, что это кость, Гокудера завыл в кулак. На дороге стало совсем светло, там с фырчанием встали три машины.  
— Тензо, ебать, их снесло!  
— Они в машине? Посветите, эй, посветите!  
— Пусто там!  
— Ёси-сама?  
— Дайте свет, ебать!  
— Вон ползёт, смотрите.  
Увидели, — подумал Гокудера. Он сел, трясясь и холодея, весь в земле и насквозь промокший. В свете фонарей он увидел свою кость, торчавшую из разорванных брюк: на неё налипла земля, а жёлто-красный слом расщепился, как обломок сухой ветки. Гокудера тупо смотрел на неё, не желая верить, что такое случилось с его телом.  
— Лежит, гадёныш, — сказали из темноты. Гокудера не видел лиц за светом фонарей. Он зажмурился, попытался было закрыть глаза ладонью, но из темноты прилетел тяжёлый ботинок со стальным носом и с треском врезался в подставленную руку. Гокудера вскрикнул, рука упала, как плеть. Гокудера ещё не до конца осознал, что ему сломали руку, когда его пнули с другой стороны, в плечо. Гокудеру швырнуло на землю, и он пополз, не понимая, куда. На спину ему наступили и прижали так, что захрустели рёбра. Гокудера закричал, выгнулся; ему показалось, что внутренности сейчас полезут во все стороны, как у раздавленного жука. Его ударили по печени, чтобы заткнулся.  
У перевёрнутой машины говорили:  
— Багажник заклинило.  
— Живой он там, нет?  
— Молчит, ебать, кто ж знает-то...  
Кто-то сел на корточки рядом с Гокудерой и поднял его за волосы. Гокудера молча, задыхаясь, извивался от боли, резкий свет слепил глаза. Его спросили:  
— Ёси-сама жив?  
Гокудера не знал, жив ли Ёси. Откуда он мог знать, если не открывал багажник?  
— Чего молчит? — спросили сверху. — Кивает, то ли?  
Гокудеру хлопнули по щеке. Он упёрся одной рукой в землю, попытался ударить в темноту.  
— Смотри, ещё и дерётся.  
— Нехорошо драться, — проурчали сбоку, и в скулу Гокудере с размаху въехал кулак. Гокудера, придерживаемый за волосы, мотнулся в воздухе, как кукла.  
— Автоген бы! — горестно заорали от машины.  
— Хирага, ебать, тащи его сюда!  
— Автоген? — удивился кто-то над Гокудерой.  
— Дебил, ебать, парня этого тащи!  
Гокудеру перехватили под животом, вздёрнули вверх; шею захлестнула удавка. Гокудера неосторожно наступил на сломанную ногу и беззвучно вскрикнул; его потащили к перевёрнутой машине. В голове у него мутилось: он не мог понять, сколько вокруг народу и что надо говорить, если будут спрашивать. Печень словно разваливалась на куски. Гокудера вдруг задохнулся кровью, закашлялся, содрогаясь, и его уронили на землю. Удавка затянулась, Гокудера забился.  
— Эй-эй-эй, рано! Подними его!  
— Да он сам!  
— Котецу, блядь, руки дырявые!..  
Кажется, мне пора умереть, — подумал Гокудера.  
Он вдруг вспомнил Тсуну: совсем молодого, тощего, с настороженным светлыми глазами и мягкой улыбкой, как он хмурился над домашним заданием и, страдая, ерошил волосы. Хорошее было время. Гокудера закрыл глаза, вспоминая, а, когда открыл, вблизи увидел вдавленную крышку багажника.  
— Пюре, — сказал Гокудера разбитым ртом и хихикнул. В этом, конечно, не было ничего смешного, но Гокудеру разбирал истерический смех.  
— Чего? — спросили из темноты.  
— Ёси, — сказал Гокудера, но смеяться перестал. Он чувствовал, что его разваливающаяся печень не выдержит громкого смеха. — Ёси стал пюре, вот чего.  
Его перехватили и тяжело, с замахом, ударили по пояснице. Гокудера выгнулся, хватая ртом воздух. В спине что-то сломалось, разлилась онемелая боль. Мама, думал Гокудера, мамочка. Невыносимо пахло мокрой землёй.  
Когда его вытащили на дорогу, в небе вдруг посветлело.  
Гокудера смотрел в асфальт и не мог видеть, что происходит наверху. Он подумал, что люди Торанага зачем-то включили прожектор. Возможно, за неимением автогена. Но в воздухе загудело, словно где-то неподалёку садился самолёт, и свет вспыхнул особенно ярко: тёплый, оранжевый, как от костра. На Гокудеру пахнуло сухим теплом, и он обмер.  
Не может быть, думал он, так не бывает.  
Человек, нёсший его, остановился. Гокудера попытался вывернуть шею и осмотреться, но не смог. Стало тихо: никто не переругивался, не матерился и не пытался достучаться до запертого в багажнике оябуна. В этой тишине было слышно, как трещит откуда-то взявшийся на мокром шоссе огромный костёр.  
— Положи его на землю и отойди, — сказал Тсуна. Гокудера, весь оцепенев, смотрел, как капли из носа и разбитого рта падают на асфальт и расплющиваются в красные монетки.  
Люди Торанага молчали. Гокудеру всё держали на весу, как сломанную куклу.  
— Вонгола, мать твою! — вдруг дико, надрываясь, заорали с поля. — Зачем, блядь?! Вы же договорились! Вы же всё уладили!  
Тсуна молчал. Гокудера чувствовал волны жара, катившиеся от него, и видел мерцающий оранжевый свет, заливавший шоссе. Человек, державший его, нервно переступил ногами в тяжёлых, со стальными носами, ботинках. Рука Гокудеры отозвалась долгой ноющей болью.  
— Тайчо? — тихо спросили где-то рядом.  
Лучше тебе ответить что-нибудь умное, тайчо, — устало подумал Гокудера. Он знал, что люди Торанага не владели альтернативным оружием, и Тсуна, если случится драка, поджарит их всех до хрустящей корочки.  
Но тайчо клинков Торанага не пришлось отвечать, потому что заговорил Тсуна.  
— Торанага Окито здесь? — спросил он. Ему не ответили. — Плохо. Я буду говорить с ним. Завтра или когда он сочтёт нужным. Теперь отпустите моего человека, заберите тело вашего оябуна и уезжайте.  
— Он мёртв? — негромко спросил кто-то с поля.  
— Да, — ответил Тсуна. — Я сожалею.  
Гокудера вспомнил тёмные глаза Ёси и то, как он, связанный и избитый, рычал на него из багажника. Он был сильным человеком и не заслужил такой смерти: быть раздавленным в кровавый фарш в глупой автомобильной аварии.  
В следующий момент Гокудера понял, что лежит на асфальте, а поводок удавки кольцами свернулся перед носом.  
Моросило. По земле тянуло холодом. Гокудера, закрыв глаза, слушал топот расступающихся людей. Тсуна подошёл к нему, склонился, рассыпая блики неровного света; Гокудера ощутил его прикосновение к своим волосам и попытался улыбнуться. Ему очень хотелось извиниться.  
— Я бы попросил у них машину, — тихо сказал Тсуна. — Но не стоит этого делать. Ты не против полетать?  
Гокудера не сдержал вскрика, когда Тсуна поднял его на руки. Совсем близко он увидел сияющие золотом глаза, старые и спокойные, и огонь надо лбом.  
— Не смотри вниз, — сказал Тсуна и присел. Реактивный момент вдавил Гокудеру в руки Тсуны; и тут же они взвились в ночное дождливое небо над Канагавой.

— Я ничего не знаю, — уныло сказал Рёхей. — Честное слово. Тсуна обошелся без моих парней.  
Гокудера откинулся на подушки и посмотрел в окно. Синело небо. Холодный ветер принёс откуда-то запах свежего хлеба, и у Гокудеры подвело живот.  
— Есть хочу, — сказал он. Рёхей тут же встал и направился к двери.  
— Овощи или мясо? — спросил он через плечо. — Тебе вообще можно мясо?  
— Ещё как можно!  
Рёхей скрылся в коридоре. Гокудера подвигал рукой в гипсе и зашипел от боли. Рука зверски чесалась.  
— Эй! — крикнул Гокудера. — Рёхей, захвати ещё спицу!  
В коридоре разговаривали. Гокудера прислушался, нахмурился.  
— Рёхей?  
Дверь отодвинулась, и в палату вошёл Тсуна.  
Гокудера замер. Он с трудом подавил желание спрятаться под одеяло. Сердце пропустило удар и забилось быстро, гулко, как молот; и руки похолодели, как от страха.  
Тсуна пришёл к нему впервые за неделю.  
— Привет, — сипло сказал Гокудера. Тсуна выглядел уставшим... но он улыбался. Он сел на стул рядом с кроватью, оглядел палату.  
— Тебе здесь нравится? — спросил серьёзно.  
— Да. Всё отлично.  
Тсуна помолчал, хрустя пальцами. Не поднимая головы, он спросил:  
— Болит?  
Гокудера подумал о синяках, выцветающих на рёбрах, и о почках, от боли в которых он не мог спать. Он ответил:  
— Не болит, а чешется. Мне срочно нужна спица!  
Тсуна пронзительно взглянул на него. Гокудера знал, что он видит: скошенный нос, желтизна на скуле и шрамы на губах.  
— Нет, правда, — упавшим голосом сказал Гокудера. — Всё нормально. И... — тут он запнулся, но всё же договорил: — Всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже. Если бы. Ну. Если бы не ты.  
У Тсуны сделалось странное лицо. Медленно, словно перебарывая что-то глубоко в себе, он взял Гокудеру за здоровую руку и стиснул горячими пальцами.  
— Я так испугался, — сиплым шепотом сказал он. Сухие глаза горели на его бледном лице. — Я подумал, что это из-за меня.  
Гокудера почувствовал себя невероятно глупым.  
— Что? — спросил он. Тсуна всё сжимал его ладонь.  
— Я ведь не знал, что это Мукуро. Я подумал, ты решил убить Ёси, чтобы... знаешь... не уезжать в Италию.  
— Господи, — сказал Гокудера, — такой бред мог прийти в голову только Мукуро.  
Тсуна криво улыбнулся.  
— Твой лэп-топ всё ещё лежит на моём столе, — сказал он и больше не прибавил ничего, но Гокудера понял.  
«Останься со мной»


End file.
